Digimon adventure: The Successor
by Babbler Dragneel
Summary: Two years after the defeat of malomyotismon, the digidestineds are summoned back to the digimon world to battle a new evil that has been locked away for ten thousand years. Secrets and new powers. (Taiora, Takari, and others)
1. The digital world

The Successor

Disclaimer: this will be the only time i will say this, i do not own digimon or its characters.

I only own the characters included in this story.

**Chapter 1-The digital world**

**_Normal POV_**

It just seems like yesterday when they were last in the digital world.

Two years has passed since the defeat of Malomyotismon. The digidestineds had all returned to their normal lives.

But they have been called back to the digital world to fight a new evil. Tai was looking up to the night sky as the other destineds were listening to Gennai from Izzy's computer.

"So who is this new evil that you speak of, Gennai?" Izzy asked, wanting to know what this is all about. "Its an evil that has been locked away for ten thousand years." He said, answering the question.

"Ten thousand years?" Matt asked in astonishment. The others were in awe about this. "Yes and no one, apart from the harmonious ones, knows who it is.

Kids, it looks like the digital world will be needing your help once again. Please help us in getting rid of this darkness that seeks to destroy all light."

"Well said, Gennai." Sora said. She then turned to look at Tai, who was not even paying attention to what Gennai had said. She walked over to him and sat beside him, looking at the star in the sky.

"Why is it that we can never come here without having to face dark and evil digimons?" Tai asked, still gazing at the stars. "so you were listening?" Sora asked with amusement in her voice. "Yeah. Of course I was." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"So what do you think?" She asked. "About what?"

"This new evil."

"Honestly Sor, I don't know what to think. I don't even want to think about it. Whatever it is, I'm sure we will be able to defeat it." He said, finally looking at her. Sora couldn't help but smile at what he said.

The digidestineds comprising of Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody decided to camp near a lake. They were currently sleeping while Tai and agumon decided to take the first watch. Tai was fascinated at the digital world.

All was calm.

All was peaceful.

Only silence throughout the digimon world that even if a pin should drop, it would be heard.

And yet, it was about to be endangered by the forces of evil.

Never again would he have thought that evil would rise up. After the defeat of malomyotismon, he was sure that all evils were defeated because of the trouble they had to go through to defeat him.

And now, another one even more powerful than him and apocalymon, had surfaced and was threatening the world.

The thought of it frightened him. Him and his friends would have to battle this new evil that was far was than anything that they had faced. No doubt that lives will be lost and that maybe one of them might die. As he thought this, he made up his mind.

He wouldn't let any thing happen to his friends. He would rather die than to see his friends die. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of Sora.

"Tai, you should get some rest. Biyomon and I will take over."

And with that said, Tai and Agumon went to sleep.

Morning came, and the digidestineds set out to Gennai's house. The previous night, he had told them to come over so that he could give them information on the Sovereigns location as they went into hiding the moment the new evil cane back to life.

Speaking of which, they were wondering what it might be. If it will be a digimon or a human like how Ken was being controlled. But then they settled for digimon since it wasn't possible for a human to be over ten thousand years old.

_Elsewhere_

"Piedmon, I have a task for you." A voice spoke. Evil and majesty could be felt from the sound of the voice. It was so evil that it could make the bravest of all digimons tremble in fear. It was no wonder that the harmonious ones went into hiding.

"What can I do for you, mistress?" Piedmon asked with respect. Piedmon, one of the evil digimons that gave the original digidestineds nightmares was back, and it looks like he is working for the new evil.

"You said that this humans that entered the digimon world are the digidestineds, am I right." The voice questioned.

"Yes."

"Okay. Now go and attack them. Instill fear in them and bring me the bearer of courage." The voice ordered.

"As you wish, mistress." And with that, he vanished.

Back with the digidestineds

The group continued walking aimlessly through the forest. TK and Kari were talking, Matt and Sora were holding hands while taking, Izzy and Joe had to listen to Mimi constantly complaining about how tiresome the journey was, Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody were discussing about nothing important, the digimons we're also making small talks. As for Tai, well, he was spacing out.

To his friends, it seemed that he was still jealous of Matt and Sora but in actuality, it wasn't. He didn't even notice them. He didn't notice anything at all. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He was lost in his thoughts.

**_Tai's POV_**

I was thinking about this new evil when suddenly a name came to mind.

Natsume.

I don't understand why I thought of it but it was what was on my mind. Who is it? Who could this Natsume be?

I was dragged out my thoughts when Kari called out to me. "Tai, you okay bro?" She asked, worry evident in her eyes.

I looked around and met the worried stares of my friends.

"I'm alri-"

Before I could complete my statement, I lost consciousness.

**_Normal POV_**

_Earth_

Tariana Kamiya, Tar for short, can be seen lying on her bed while thinking of her siblings who had left for the digital world the previous day. She was drifting to sleep when suddenly a bright light shone in her room.

After the light had dimmed down, a white object was seen. She grabbed it and discovered what it was. She knew to well what it was after she had seen it with her twin brother, little sister and friends. it was a digivice.

The next thing she knew, she vanished.

So that was the first chapter. How was it? Don't forget to vote and comment.


	2. Choice

The Successor

**Chapter 2-Choice**

**_Normal POV_**

"Tai!"

Tai had collapsed and all the digidestineds gathered around his motionless body, worried expressions written on their faces.

Joe bent down and checked his vitals if they were normal.

"Joe, how is he?" Kari asked, wantung to know her brother's condition. "He's alright. He just needs rest, thats all." After hearing this, they were all relived. Though Davis had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Davis, what's wrong?" Yolei asked him. "Something's coming?"

They turned to the direction he was looking. A figure emerged from the forest shadow, revealing...

**_Tar's POV_**

I woke up with a slight headache. I looked around at my surrounding and noticed that I was in a forest.

"Good. You are finally awake." Said a weird looking creature. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"There's no need for screaming. I'm not gonna eat you." It said. I then noticed something. "You're a digimon, aren't you?" I asked.

"That's right. My name is Fukamon and I'm your digimon partner" The digimon introduced himself. "Partner?" I asked. "Yes of course. I awoken because I sensed your presence."

Fukamon was a data type dragonoid digimon.

"Hmm. Let me guess, we are in the digital world." I spoke as if I was so sure of what I was saying. "That's right." He replied. "Great. Let's go then."

"Where to?" Fukamon asked. "To find my friends. They are so not gonna believe this."

Fukamon and I walked through the forest and I admit that I didn't know where I was going to. We reached a fork in the forest and decided to take the right path (a/n: get it). I then heard voices talking.

"Tai."

I heard my brother's name being called out in panic and so, I rushed to the scene.

Normal POV

The digidestineds turned to the direction Davis was looking. A figure emerged from the forest shadow, revealing...

"Tar."

"Hey guys." She greeted. They were amazed to see her here. "Who?" All except Sora, Kari and Matt questioned. "Tai's twin and my older sister." Kari said.

"Tai has a twin?"

"You have an older sister?"

And the questions just kept coming and coming. While they were talking, Tai woke up.

**_Tai's POV_**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my friends talking to Tar. Wait a minute... Tar?

"Tar?"

I said, interrupting their conversation. My friends turned around to look at me. "You're awake." Sora said with relief. "What happened to me?" I asked. "You fainted, which is very rare." Kari said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yeah dude. Is everything alright with you?" Matt asked.

"Tai, you almost gave me a heart attack." Joe exclaimed.

"Glad to see you are okay." Cody and Ken spoke.

"You had me worried there." Mimi said.

"Yeah, me too." Yolei said.

"Don't scare us like that ever again." Izzy threatened, I think...?

"I was worried." TK said.

"No freaking way." Davis exclaimed.

I was shocked at their reaction but Davis had me confused. "What do you mean, Davis?" I asked, completely confused.

Normal POV

"The two of you look alike. Its like I'm seeing double." He yelled out loud. Kari and TK face palmed, the others either groaned or shook their head. But Yolei had a different reaction.

"For crying out loud, Davis, what part of they are twins do you not understand!? Of course they would look alike." She yelled out in frustration due to his stupidity. The rest of the group laughed as she continued to scold him. However, it was short lived when what seemed like a clearing of throat was heard.

"Hey lil bro." Tar teased. "What's up, Tarry." Tai also teased her.

"You know I hate being called Tarry."

"And you know I hate it when you call me lil bro. I'm only like 40 seconds younger that you."

The group watched as the twins began to argue. Kari looked at the digimon behind Tar.

"Anh who might you be?" She asked in a kind manner. "I am Fukamon. Tar's digimon partner." He introduced. "Wait that means that Tar is...

... A DIGIDESTINED!"

They exclaimed in surprise. She nodded. "And I now belong to the gang of weirdos."

"Hey, we aren't weirdos." TK defended. "Oh sure. You guys have a doctor in training, a tennis player, a singer, a computer geek, two dim witted and one normal soccer players and bunch of others and yet you say that you're not weirdos?"

"How does that make us weirdos?" Cody asked. "And how do you know all that?" Izzy asked.

"From my brother and his girlfriend." She said, though only Tai and Kari noticed that she was teasing him. "Tai, you have a girlfriend?" Davis asked, obviously shocked. The others were slightly confused.

"For the last time, Sora is not my girlfriend." Tai defended. Soda's eyes widened at his statement. Matt suddenly became tensed and the rest noticed this except Tai. "Yeah, yeah. But I still think that you are all weirdos."

"And you just joined us so you also have now become a weirdo." Tai said with a smirk. "Whatever."

After the little drama, the digidestineds continued their journey through the woods and an awkward atmosphere filled the air surrounding them. Well, for Tai, Matt and Sora.

Night was approaching so they decided to camp right there in the middle of the forest. Tai was sitting a little far away from camp and was looking at the night sky once again, a habit he had become used to since they returned to the digimon world.

Back at the camp, Matt was sitting, wrapping his arm around Sora. Kari, Yolei and Mimi were lying down on the soft grass. Izzy was typing in his computer to see if they were going in the right direction. Davis and Veemon were munching down on the remaining berries that we're plucked earlier. Hawkmon, Armadillomon and stingmon were watching the fire dancing around. TK, Ken, Joe and Cody were talking about what could possibly go wrong on their current mission. The other digimons were leaning next to their partners except Agumon who was with Kari. As for Tar, she was staring at her twin.

"Hey guys, look." She said, nodding in Tai's direction. They followed her line of sight until they spotted Tai.

"Whose gonna talk to him?" TK asked. All heads turned to Sora. "What?" She asked as they were still looking at her.

"Okay, fine." She got up and walked over to him.

**_Tai's POV_**

I was looking up at the night sky, the stars seemed to fascinate me.

I suddenly remembered the time when Sora indirectly admitted to me that she liked Matt. She hadn't confessed to him then so I still had a chance. But I decided to let her be happy. It was my choice.

Choice.

The one word I understand completely. I have made several choices in my life especially since I became a digidestined. And something was telling me that I was going to have to make a choice soon.

"Hey."

I was interrupted by a voice I knew too well. It was the voice of the girl I longed for.

"What's up, Sora?" I asked, bit bothering to look at her. Nowadays, I couldn't look her in the eye. It was so hard. Especially when Matt is around. Now don't get me wrong, they are my best friends, but the thought of seeing them together hurt me badly. And Tara reminded me of that earlier today.

"Everyone's worried about you." She said. Now I was feeling bad. I had made my friends worry about me for nothing. "Well, I-"

**"Trump sword."**

"Its time to make a choice, digidestined of courage. Come with me or she dies."

* * *

And the action has began. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Reviews will be appreciated.


	3. The dark empress

The Successor

**Chapter 3-The dark empress**

**_Tai's POV_**

"Its time to make a choice, digidestined of courage. Come with me or she dies."

Let's go back a bit, shall we?

_A few minutes earlier..._

"What's up, Sora?" I asked, bit bothering to look at her. Nowadays, I couldn't look her in the eye. It was so hard. Especially when Matt is around. Now don't get me wrong, they are my best friends, but the thought of seeing them together hurt me badly. And Tara reminded me of that earlier today.

"Everyone's worried about you." She said. Now I was feeling bad. I had made my friends worry about me for nothing. "Well, I-"

"Trump sword."

A sword came flying towards us. I managed to push Sora out of the way just in time for the sword to miss her. Barely.

We turned around and saw a digimon that gave us digidestineds nightmares for a very long time. The leader of the dark masters.

"Piedmon."

I said with venom in my voice. I despised him after what he did to us. "Greetings children." He said in a mocking tone.

The others came rushing to our aid because the sword went flying in their direction. "Piedmon!? What's he doing here?" Tk asked in shock, slight fear evident in his voice."I'm here to retrieve the boy."

"What boy?" Matt asked. "The bearer of courage. It seems my master has taken a liking to you." The others gasped. I looked at him, narrowing my eyes. Not only was piedmon back, he is now working for someone. My guess is that who ever it is, it has to be the new evil that Gennai was talking about.

"What does your so called master want with Tai?" Sora asked in anger. "I do not know but even if I did, I still won't tell you." He said with a creepy smile.

"Enough of this crap. Guys digivolve!" Davis yelled out, holding his digivice.

Gabumon warp digivolve to..

... Metalgarurumon.

Biyomon digivolve to...

... Birdramon.

Birdramon digivolve to...

... Garudamon.

Tentomon digivolve to...

... Kabuterimon.

Kabuterimon digivolve to...

... Megakabuterimon.

Palmon digivolve to...

... Togomon.

Togomon digivolve to...

... Lilymon.

Gomamon digivolve to...

... Ikkakumon.

Ikkakumon digivolve to...

... Zudomon.

Patamon digivolve to...

... Angemon.

Angemon digivolve to...

... Magna-angemon.

Gatomon digivolve to...

... Angewoman.

Hawkmon digivolve to...

... Aquilamon.

Armadillomon digivolve to...

... Ankylomon.

Veemon digivolve to...

... Exveemon.

Wormmon digivolve to...

... Stingmon.

Exveemon...

Stingmon...

... DNA digivolve to...

... Paildramon.

Paildramon mega digivolve to...

... Imperialdramon.

"Digimon attack."

"Metal wolf claw."

"Wing blade."

"Horn buster."

"Flower cannon."

"Vulcan's hammer."

"Gate of destiny."

"Celestial arrow."

"Grand horn."

"Tail hammer."

"Positron laser."

They all attacked piedmon at yge same time, giving him no room to counter strike. The attacks hit him directly, creating a cloud of smoke. But as soon as the smoke cleared out, Piedmon was nowhere to be seen.

"Over here children." We heard from behind us. We turned around and saw Piedmon holding Sora, a sword held at her neck.

"Its time to make a choice, digidestined of courage. Come with me or she dies."

**_Normal POV_**

"Its time to make a choice, digidestined of courage. Come with me or she dies."

He demanded. "Don't do it Tai." Sora yelled while struggling to free herself from his grasp. This only made Piedmon smirk.

"Piedmon, what's taking so long? You know the mistress doesn't like to be kept waiting." A new voice spoke from behind the said digimon. The shadow emerged revealing Daemon.

"Daemon? What's he doing here? I thought we banished him to the dark ocean." Davis was confused at the appearance of the demon lord-type digimon. "Its been too long digidestineds. I still haven't forgotten what you did to me. If it weren't for the mistress, I would still be trapped in that wretched dark ocean." Daemon spoke, glaring at the digidestineds.

"Dark inferno."

He shot dark energy at the digimons reverting them back to their rookie forms. "No way. He's even more powerful than before." Cody gasped.

"Daemon, what brings you here?" Piedmon asked, looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"I would love to stay and inflict more pain and misery upon you but the mistress is growing rather impatient. Now, boy of courage, come now or I will personally see to it that the girl doesn't see the light of day ever again."

Piedmon said nothing more and he pressed the sword closer to her neck, small trickles of blood rolling down her neck. "Alright. I'll go with you."

"No Tai, you can't."

"Don't do it."

"There has to be another way."

His friends tried desperately to convince him, but their pleas fell to deaf ears. "I'll go but on one condition." He said.

"What?"

"Release Sora and do not harm my friends." He said. Sora looked into his eyes and saw its expression change from worry to sad to anger, all at the same time. "You have my word." The two dark digimons said.

Piedmon then let go of Sora pushing her towards Matt while Daemon grabbed Tai. "Tai, no!"

"So long digidestineds. Till we meet again."

And with that, they were gone.

"TAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!"

_Elsewhere_

Piedmon and Daemon along with Tai arrived in front of a dark and gloomy castle that screamed terror, horror and danger to any sane person or being that sees it. The front façade of the castle was the perfect description of evil. It even put Myotismon's castle to shame.

"What's with this place? Its hideous." Tai was trying to make sense of where he was. They certainly were not on the continent of server. This continent seemed different and familiar at the same time as if he had been here. He certainly remembered every place he had been to in the digimon world, so why? Why did the castle and its surroundings look so familiar to him?

"Zip it you brat. Don't say a word again until we get inside." Piedmon threatened. Tai kept quiet as it seemed like a wise move to quieten in order not to provoke the two mega digimons.

They finally began to strode into the castle. As they passed, digimons present there bowed at the megas as they walked down the long hallway of the dark castle.

Tai was quiet the whole time time they were walking. He became observant of his current surrounding. The inside of the castle was very neat but still had the dark and gloomy feel. The walls were painted yellow and the floor was black, candles lit at specified, measured intervals on the wall, giving the castle a medieval look.

Tai noticed that they had stopped walking. He looked up and came face to face with a black door. Aura of darkness radiating from the said door. It was so intense and heavy that he started to have headache for just looking at the door.

Piedmon pushes the door open and Daemon dragged Tai into the room behind the door.

"Good to see you again, my love."

_With the digidestineds..._

The group were still trying to make sense of what had happened.

First, Piedmon was back. An evil mega digimon that gave the original digidestineds nightmares. And now he was working for someone.

Second, Daemon, a demon lord-class digimon that was almost impossible to defeat and they had to trap in the dark ocean, was back and now, he us working for someone.

Lastly, Tai. The 'master' that the two recently returned digimon wanted him for who knows what. Some of the destineds were suspecting that the said master was the new evil that Gennai was talking about.

If it were, why would it want Tai?

That was the question running through their minds. The group were currently heading towards Gennai's home. Earlier the previous night, it took TK, Davis and Matt to calm Kari down before she would have a mental breakdown. Sora was going in a rampage but was calmed by Izzy and Mimi. Tar was still trying to understand what was going on. The 2nd generation digidestineds were searching for Tai's digivice signal on their D-terminal but to no avail. The digimons qwre resting after taking the blast from Daemon's attack.

So, they decided to head to Gennai's home first to seek answers to their questions. Though Gennai said that he doesn't know anything about the evil, they were sure that he had consulted Azulongmon on the matter.

And so, they set out the following morning. Only one question ran through their minds...

Would they ever see Tai again?

_The dark castle..._

"Good to see you again, my love?" A voice said. Tai looked around the room yo see where the voice came from but all he saw was pitch black.

"Leave us." The voice ordered. Piedmon and Daemon bowed and left the room, shutting the door behind them. The snap of a finger was heard and the room became bright instantly.

Tai looked up and came face to face with a girl. The girl was about his age. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She seemed like a normal girl. Well at least to Tai.

"Have we met before?" He asked. He was having a weird sense of déjà vu just by seeing her. Had they met before? Was she the Natsume he was thinking about recently? So many questions were running through his mind. "Yes, we have. But not in this time." She spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"I see that your memories haven't returned." She said, while walking towards him. "Memories? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"My name is Gemma (A/n: pronounced Jemma). But you can call me Gem." She introduced herself. Tai became extremely cautious as soon as she came close to him. "But to those imbeciles of a digimon, I am known as the dark empress."

Tai froze upon hearing this. As he suspected, she is the new evil. But she looks young, so how can she be over ten thousand years old? I didn't make any sense. He recovered from his shock and looked at her straight in the eye. He saw mixture of anger, darkness, hate and... love?

She then did something that he didn't expect. She kissed him. At first, he was shocked and frozen. Then for some reason, he began to kiss her back. It was as if he was enjoying it.

She then broke the kiss and looked at him. "I see you like it." She said, smiling somewhat genuinely. Tai didn't know what to say. His mind was still trying to comprehend what just happened. He had just kissed a girl, a stranger at that and even an evil person. He had kissed some one that wasn't his first love, Sora. For some unknown reasons, he didn't feel offended. Infact, a part of him somewhat liked it and it felt familiar. It was as if he and this girl had a deeper connection to each other. And so he asked..

"What is our connection? Why do you want me? I don't get it." She then chuckled. "Since you don't remember, let me tell you." She looked at him with seriousness and said words that left Tai dumbfounded.

"We were once lovers."

_And I'm finally done with chapter three. Please leave a review on how you find the story so far. I want to hear your honest opinions._

_Till next time..._


	4. Mind and body

The Successor

Last time on The Successor

"What is our connection? Why do you want me? I don't get it." She then chuckled. "Since you don't remember, let me tell you." She looked at him with seriousness and said words that left Tai dumbfounded.

"We were once lovers."

**Chapter 4-Mind and Body**

**_Normal POV_**

Tai Kamiya was at loss of words.

His mind was still trying to understand everything that had happened. An evil locked up ten thousand years ago was a girl his age and she claimed that they were lovers. On top of that, he had absolutely no idea where he was.

After the encounter with Gemma, he was dragged by Piedmon to a prison cell that was located beneath the dark castle. As they got to the prison, he was thrown into it, hitting his back on the wall. Piedmon close the door and left. Tai squinted as he felt the pain of being thrown against a wall.

He took a look at his surroundings. The prison cell was like an average evil dungeon that you would see in a movie. The walls were dark, looking quite long in the tooth. The floor was sandy, not plastered with concrete. The cell bars were black and showed signs of rust.

He leaned his back against the wall, reflecting upon the recent changes in his life.

Tai was not one to admit it, but the fact about Matt and Sora's relationship was taking its toll on him. Now, the three were best friends, but he couldn't help being jealous of them. All the digidestineds were well aware of Tai's love for Sora, excluding Sora herself, even Matt knew about it. However, Matt had taken her away from him. He felt so crushed that Christmas eve but he had to put on a smile and encourage Sora to be with the one in her heart.

Then, there was the problem of evil digimons. Several of their past enemies had been revived and were working together. The evilest of digimons had assembled and joined forces. This proved to be a problem for the digidestineds because they had no way of dealing with this crisis. They knew what they went through to defeat these digimons and now, working together? It was like all their efforts and sacrifices were for nothing.

**_Kari's POV_**

I had no idea what to think. Piedmon had come back. Deamon had returned. And they had taken my brother. Its like fate us playing a cruel game with us.

Currently, we, the digidestineds, were sitting in the main living room of Gennai's home. Earlier, we had arrived at the lake where the house was. The water divided, we walked down the dry part and we got to the main house.

"So, what do we do now?" Ken asked the question I presume to be on everyone's mind. "I don't know. I just...don't know." Matt said, seeming defeated. The atmosphere surrounding the room was quite gloomy if you ask me. "We have to do something. We can't just leave Tai." I voiced out my innermost thoughts.

"We know that Kari, but given the situation at hand, it will be hard for us to rescue him. You yourself were there when we fought Piedmon and Daemon. You saw hiw hard it was to take them out individuallly. Now they are working together, and so, who knows how powerful their combined forces could be?" TK said, trying his best to explain things to me so that I could know what we are up against. What he said was true, but could they expect me to abandon my brother.

"But you cannot expect me to abandon my brother, can you? I won't just leave him in Piedmon's hands." I countered my boyfriend's earlier statement. "No one is asking you to do that Kari. But given the situation we can't just bust into enemy territory and demand for your brother." Yolei tried to convince me. I was about to counter her statement but Mimi beat me to it.

"You guys can't be serious. Are we seriously not going after Tai?" Mimi questioned, directing it towards Matt. "I think you all need to calm down." Joe tried to ease the tension in the air but to no avail.

"T.K's right Kari. We need to carefully plan our next move." Matt tried to reason with me but I don't think they understand where I'm coming from. "Matt, in all the previous battles we've fought, its safe to say that there is no amount of plan that can lead us to victory against Piedmon. Based on my calculations, all the plans we devised back then backfired but we were lucky when Magnaangemon came along." Izzy pointed out.

"Even so-"

"Even so Kari, we can't do anything right now. You saw how easily he dodged our digimons attack. It only means that they have powered up. It will be reckless of us to charge into battle without a plan of action." Ken said, cutting me off, trying to reason for everyone. I could only sigh as I knew that there was nothing I could do to change their minds. Surprisingly, Tar didn't say anything. Not a single word at all.

"Look guys, we will only keep arguing back and forth. It will be better if we rest and plan things carefully tomorrow morning. I think its best we call it a night." Sora spoke this time getting up from her seat. The others nodded at this and we all stood up and walked away to our designated rooms.

**_Tai's POV_**

I opened my eyes and found myself in a garden full of roses and lilies. I looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

A few minutes ago, I was lying down in a prison cell. Now, I'm in some strange garden. Though, now that I think about it, I have to admit. The garden does seem familiar. Like I had been here before...

That's it!

I remember now. Its the same garden where I last spoke to Sora before being called to the digital world.

~Flashback~

It was about sun set when Sora had arrived. She called me out here to this peaceful garden of a place to talk.

"Sorry I'm late. Did you wait long?" She asked, hoping I would say no. "No, I just got here." Of course I would say that. I couldn't tell her that I've been waiting here out in the cold for more than an hour.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" I asked straight up not beating around the bush. She seemed tensed though. "Well, the thing is..."

"Come on Sora. You can tell me anything."

"The thing is... Matt and I... we have gotten back together." She finally said. Last week, she and Matt had a fight that nearly ended their relationship. I might sound like a bad friend, but I was kinda happy about this. Maybe it was a sign that I should make my move. But now, all hope of getting together with Sora was crushed and had gone down the drain.

"Oh really, that's good to hear." I said trying to sound happy for her but in reality, I wasn't. Two years had passed and still, I hadn't gotten over it.

~End of flashback~

And so, now, I felt the pain all over again.

"Tai?"

I turned around and saw Sora standing in front of the cherry sakura tree. "Sora. But how?" I asked, still in shock. What on earth was going on?

"I thought Piedmon and Daemon captured you."

"I thought you were with the others."

We said at the same time.

"Where are we anyway?" She asked. I didn't reply immediately, still a bit shocked to see the love of my life right here before me. "I don't know." That was all I could say.

"Hmmmmm."

"What?" I asked her, after hearing the sound she made. "This place seems oddly familiar. Like I've been here before." She said, taking a look at the view around her.

"Its where we last met before we were called back to the digital world."

_The next morning_

**_Normal POV_**

"Tai?"

Sora woke up from her sleep, remembering the events that took place in her dream as she slept. She slowly got up from the and made her way to the meeting area where the other destineds were already seated.

"Morning guys." She greeted them all. She got a series of 'good morning' as a reply. She made her way over to sit beside her boyfriend, Matt.

"Guys, I saw and spoke to Tai in my dream last night." Her statement immediately caught everyone's attention, causing them to stop whatever it was they were doing.

"I'm confused." Davis said. Well its Davis so its quite understandable that he will be confused. "What was that, Sora? You saw Tai in your dream?" Izzy asked, clearly intrigued by the news he got. It is absolutely scientifically impossible for someone to see and speak another person in a dream and still remember it, well as far Izzy is concerned.

"Is that even possible? Do you remember your conversation?" Ken asked. "I do." Sora replied.

Matt however remained quiet and chose not to say anything. Tariana on the other hand was as confused as Davis but she wasn't actually concerned about what Sora said. Rather, she was more curious to know Matt's reaction to it. She had been studying him since she got to the digital world and so far her interest had peaked. There was something about him that was fascinating and intriguing.

"What did you two talk about?" Matt, in a monotonous voice, asked all of a sudden, much to the surprise of everyone. Tar smirked, the reaction she had been waiting for had come. All eyes on Sora.

"Well... "

* * *

_That's a wrap people. Sorry for the long wait._

_Wonder what Sora will say and Matt's reaction to it. Find out in the next chapter._

_Reviews will be highly appreciated._


	5. To the dark castle

The Successor

_Last time on The Successor_

_"What did you two talk about?" Matt, in a monotonous voice, asked all of a sudden, much to the surprise of everyone. Tar smirked, the reaction she had been waiting for had come. All eyes on Sora._

_"Well... "_

**Chapter 5-To the dark castle**

**_Tai's POV_**

I woke up with a slight headache, remembering my conversation with Sora. It was kinda weird talking to someone in my dream and still remember what took place vividly. It was almost as if it wasn't a dream. It felt real, like Sora was actually there.

Suddenly, the doors of the prison cell opened, Daemon coming through it. "What now?" I asked, not in the mood to deal with any of the dark digimons. "The mistress seeks your presence in her chambers." Daemon spoke in his usual tone, although I could sense a bit of venom in it, as if though, he wasn't happy being ordered around. I smirked after coning to this conclusion.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" I said, trying to spite his anger more. "What do you speak of?" He asked, clearly confused. "I mean, I heard you are a demon-lord class digimon who commands his own force. But now, you take orders from someone else. A human even, to be exact." I said while smiling. "I wonder how that must feel."

"Silence. How dare you speak to me in such manner?" He furiously asked. "Well, you have no authority here. So... I guess I can talk to you in whatever way I want. After all, I know you can't kill me or your precious mistress will rain her wrath on you. Am I right?" At this point, Daemon was beyond pissed. He held his scythe up to strike me. Ok, maybe I went a little too far with the taunting but thats me for ya.

As luck always comes my way, someone entered the prison. "Daemon, what's taking you so long? The mistress is getting... What do you think you are doing?" A weird looking digimon had, apparently, come to check on us. "Dagomon, I was trying to teach this digibrat a lesson." Daemon said.

"Well, that can wait. The dark empress want the prisoner now." Dagomon said and with that, he walked away. "I'll deal with you later." Daemon said before dragging me away.

He dragged me through the dark hallways until we reached the chamber of 'the dark empress'. Upon reaching, Daemon pushed the door open and practice threw me into it. I got up and came face to face with Gemma.

"Hello, my love. Did you sleep well?" She asked, taking slow steps towards me. "Well, no." I answered nonetheless. "And why is that?"

"Its not like the 'room' was comfortable. Most especially the 'bed'." Sarcasm laced in every word I uttered. "Oh, I'm sorry. You see, we haven't really cleaned up the place. It hasn't been used in ten thousand years so my castle hasn't caught up with modern times." She said. At this point, Daemon left the room. "So, what do you want this time? Its so early and I'm not really a morning person." I asked. Actually, I felt comfortable talking with her, which is kinda weird, considering that she is an enemy. "I need to know if you can still use your holy sword." She asked. Wait, what?

"What? What holy sword?" I asked, clearly confused at what she had stated. "Hmm, I see. It seems you don't have a clue on what I am talking about. I guess this will be a problem." She sighed after she had said this. "Hey, Gemma. How exactly do we know each other? What did you mean when you said that we were once lovers?"

Now, don't get me wrong. I had every right to know. Everything was driving me crazy. Coupled with the fact that I saw sora last night. I seriously need answers. "I can't answer that. It a long story." She said while smiling. "Then make it short." I told her. "Ok."

She began walking towards me and pulled me into a kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled away. As soon as she pulled away, I was shot with an incredible amount of pain in my head. I started to feel dizzy. Only one thought came to mind.

_'Sora, I need you.'_

**_Sora's POV_**

"What did you two talk about?" Matt, in a monotonous voice, asked all of a sudden, much to the surprise of everyone. All eyes on me.

"Well, we didn't talk much. All we talked about was how he was and his current location." I said, looking at Matt. I started to feel dizzy but I chose to ignore it. It will pass, I thought. "Was that all?" He asked me again in the same tone. 'Is he angry?' I wondered internally.

"Yeah, that's all." I said. The dizziness came back but I chose to ignore it once more. Only this time, I couldn't ignore it because it was growing worse by the minute. "I see." He said nothing further. The dizziness increased by the seconds and I started to feel headache.

_'Sora, I need you.'_

I heard Tai's voice all of a sudden. "Tai." I called out, gaining every one's attention. "Sora. Are you okay?" Mimi asked, obviously worried. However, I ignored her and the glances of my worried friends and boyfriend. Right now, Tai is my main priority. "Tai, where are you?"

_'Sora. Wait a minute, you can hear me?'_ Tai asked from wherever he was. Now, things were starting to get weird.

"Of course I can hear you." I told him. "Sora, who are you talking to?" Matt and Izzy asked. "Its Tai." I said.

_'Sora, who are you talking to?"_

"Matt and Izzy."

_"Where are you guys? Are you all safe?"_

"Yes, we are. We are at Gennai's house. Never mind that, Tai. Where are you and how are we talking to each other?"

_"I'm in a dark castle of some sort."_

_"Oh, talking to your friends I see. Telepathy, now that's a start?" _I heard a girl's voice speak.

"Who's that?"

_"I'm the one that took Tai. You can call me the dark empress."_ She said.

"Don't you dare hurt Tai."

_"How did you do that? How did you talk to her?"_ Tai asked the girl, who I'm beginning to suspect is the new evil.

_"Its easy once you get the hang of it. Now Tai, we have matters to attend to."_ She said.

"Tai. TAI." I could no longer hear him after she spoke. It seems she somehow cut off my communication with Tai.

**_Normal POV_**

"What the heck is going on?" Davis asked the one question on everyone's mind. "Guys. I just spoke to Tai." Sora said. They looked at her like she had grown two heads. "I'm sorry, what?" Tar asked, not quite understanding her.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I'm telling you the truth."

"Its not entirely crazy." All heads turned towards the source of the voice which turned out to be Gennai. "What do you mean, Gennai?" Ken and Joe asekd at the same time. "Its possible for Tai and Sora to communicate with each other." He started. "What makes you say that?" T.k. asked him. "Well children, you all havra special connection with each other, so its possible to communicate with each other through telepathy, depending on the bond between the two parties." He said further.

"Gennai, when i was talking to Tai, I heard a girl's voice speak. She calls herself the dark empress. I have a feeling that she is the new evil." Sora said. "Hmm, you may be right."

"If she is the new evil, then what does she want with my brother?" Asked Kari. "Its most likely because he is the leader of the digidestineds." Cody said. "Then why didn't she order Piedmon to take Davis?" Yolei asked out of the blues. Izzy turned to her, looking awfully bemused and shocked at the same time. "Yolei, this is not the time to be making jokes." Mimi scolded her. "No Mimi. Yolei is on to something. She's right."

"What makes you say that, Matt?" Tar asked. "If you say that this new evil wants to get rid of Tai because he's our leader, then why wasn't Davis taken also since he's the leader of the younger kids." After this statement had been made, all twelve digidestineds remained quite.

"Well, you'll have your answers later. First, you need to rescue Tai from this new evil." Gennai informed them. "How? We don't even know where they are?" Joe said, on the verge of going into panic mode.

"They are in a dark castle." Sora said. "I'll scan the digital world for any place where this dark castle might be." Izzy said.

'We're coming Tai.' Sora thought with determination.

_In the dark castle_

"So, what do we have to discuss?" Tai asked Gemma while sitting on her bed. "Nothing much." She said. She then pushed Tai onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "I missed you my love." She said before she kissed him. Tai had only one thought in mind.

_'What the hell have I gotten into?'_

* * *

_So, another short chapter. Well, I needed to end it here so that I'll be able to update my other stories._

_What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter_

Next time-Digimon clash


End file.
